A clockwork pegasus
by SamoaCookie
Summary: A thief has struck the royal sisters treasure vault. Furious, Princess Celestia summons the mane 6 to retrieve what was stolen but refuses to divulge any information other than the fact that it was a book. What are the princesses hiding within its forbidden pages? Warning M/M
1. Prologue

_(_A journal entry from a pegasus_)_

_Mother Nature was angry the day everything changed for me. The black clouds roiled and tumbled high above the earth, a result of two clashing air fronts; Sparking alive with dangerous thunder which echoed in my ears._

_No normal or smart pegasus for that matter would dare venture out into this maelstrom. But I, being a new Wonderbolt recruit, wasn't either of those things. Fleetfoot and Rapid Fire called me out of the barracks and led me to one of the smaller launch pads. An 'initiation' they'd called it._

"_Alright rookie, ya think ya got what it takes to pass the last trial?" Fleetfoot smirked._

_I frowned at that statement "Last trial? But I've already been accepted into the Wonderbolts," these two were up to something._

"_This test is actually how we say, 'unofficial,' but everypony does it when we first join up," Rapid Fire explained "your objective is to fly to that mountain peak and retrieve the yellow there and bring it back"._

"_That is of course unless you're too chicken," Fleetfoot taunted. Luna, I really hated her uppity attitude sometimes. _

_So they didn't think I had what it takes huh? Well I was not afraid of a little electrical storm. I wasn't afraid of anything! Oh if only I had said no._

_If I'd said no I never would've left the launch pad. If I'd said no I never would've been struck by lightning and destroyed my wings, and almost killed myself._

_On the other hoof if I'd never dared to fly through the storm, I would never have landed in the country of Percheron. I would never have met the good folks of Hackney nor my savior._

_Life is funny that way I guess. _

_I can no longer fly but I'm all the better for it, he made me better. Metal Urgence._


	2. Chapter 1: The book theif

Chapter 1: The book thief

**Hey my readers! I really thought this story through so you know its gonna be a cute. Execution may need some work so I'm open to suggestions so in the mean time, enjoy! **

Princess Luna had just barely lowered the moon when Twilight Sparkle received the summoning from Princess Celestia.

The purple alicorn lay nice and cozy in her when a loud familiar belch woke her up from her little pony dreams. Groaning and pulling herself into a sitting position, Twilight wiped the sleep from her dark purple eyes " *yawn* Spike, is something wrong?"

The little purple dragon looked up, his face scrunched with worry "Y-you could say that again Twi. Princess Celestia just sent you a Emergency Red Notice!"

All thoughts of sleeps were banished as Twilight launched herself from the bed "A Emergency Red Notice! Spike are you sure, what does it say?"

"All it say's that you and our friends are to come to the palace immediately" Spike looked up once again from the red tinted scroll "I think she's really serious this time Twilight".

"I agree Spike. If the princess has sent us this, then we have no time to waste, let's go!"

It was eight in the morning when the train carrying the mane six pulled into Canterlot Station. At this time of day, there weren't many ponies about the platform. Twilight Sparkle and her entourage stepped from the train to the concrete platform where they were promptly greeted by two white unicorns wearing the gold armor of the royal guard. The guards bowed low to Twilight "Good morning Princess Twilight, thank you for responding to Princess Celestia's urgent call so quickly".

Twilight fluttered her wings in embarrassment and gave them a troubled smile "Of course, shall we go girls?"

"Ready and waitin' " AppleJack grinned. The guards led the way to the castle, their presence easily parting the early morning street crowd.

Rainbow Dash yawned loudly as she drug her hooves "we better get breakfast when we get there" she grumped "it's way too early to be dealing with annual evil threats to Equestria".

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity admonished "how can you possibly think of food at this time?"

"I'm just sayin', " she shrugged.

"I have a cupcake left from my in-train snack Dashie, do you want it?" Pinkie Pie offered. The exuberant party pony had brought five cupcakes along, each one resembling her friends.

"N-no...thanks," the sporty Pegasus cringed, watching the pastry being devoured.

"So Twilight um, what exactly is a Emergency Red Notice anyway?" quiet little Fluttershy, asked her alicorn friend.

Twilight looked back to the butter colored Pegasus "The Emergency Red Notice is basically a secret but urgent call to arms. The notice is given to those the princesses trust the most to carry out a important mission."

"Sweet Celestia!" Rarity gasped "you don't think Equestria is going to war, do you? I am a lady, I am not cut out for war!"

"Now don't go workin' yourself up Rarity," AppleJack nudged the white unicorn "the best thang to do is not to assume the worst until after we've spoken to the princesses. Right Pinkie?"

"That's right~," Pinkie chimed "unless of course the worst does happen, oh that would be the worst! Like, what if Princess Celestia suddenly turns ambitious, and sets her sights on Saddlearabia and refuses to raise the sun. Turning it into a virtual wasteland of darkness! Or, Princess declares the Lunar Republic independent and creates a rift in the country! Hundreds if not thousands of ponies would turn against their neigh-".

"Pinkie Pie!" they all shouted.

"I'm just sayin' " she pouted.

"Well either way we are finally here," Twilight sighed, standing in front of the gates to the magnificent white castle.

"Both of the princesses are expecting you in the throne room".

" We shall return to our duties with your leave, Highness".

"Oh, ok thank you for escorting us," Twilight smiled before leading her friends across the drawbridge, and to a new adventure.

Princess Celestia, the majestic raiser of the sun, and benevolent ruler of all Equestria stood in the throne room with her sister, Luna.

The dark princess of the moon, and protector of dreams, watched her sister in close study. Luna rarely ever saw Celestia this upset, it concerned her. Hopefully Twilight Sparkle and the former bearers of Harmony would be able to ease her dear sisters woes.

A guard opened the large doors and the mane six filed in.

"Hello my little ponies," Celestia greeted as they bowed "I thank you for being so timely in coming here".

"Of course Princess, but what's so vital as to send us a Emergency Red Notice?" Twilight asked.

The tall white alicorn took a calming breath "I need your help again Twilight Sparkle, but know that this request means undergoing the strictest of discretion".

"Whatever has happened Princess?" Rarity queried.

"Something very important-nay-potentially dangerous has been stolen from the royal vaults" Luna interjected "namely a book. A thief came under the cover of my night and somehow managed to get their hooves on it".

"That's impossible!" Twilight exclaimed "the royal vaults are said to be the most secure and magic proof in all of Equestria!"

"That's the mystery," Celestia spoke "but not of high importance right now. The guards assigned to the vaults reported hearing a strange sound that hurt their heads before losing consciousness. When they came to their senses the vault was open and the only item taken was the book".

"So what's so important about some old book?" Rainbow Dash wanted to know.

Celestia's beautiful face turned angry at the blue pegasus's nonchalance "If that thief, or anypony else were to learn the dangerous secrets within its' pages, ALL OF EQUESTRIA SHALL BE THROWN INTO IRREVERSIBLE CHAOS!" an immense wave of heat exuded from the frazzled monarch startling everypony with her outburst.

"O..oh, okay then t-that's pretty urgent then" the sporty Pegasus gulped.

"Sister please calm thyself " Luna begged placing her hoof on Celestia's shoulder.

Celestia's infuriated expression softened to surprise, and then to shame. "I...I apologize. But this matter isn't something to take lightly".

"We completely understand Princess, right girls?" Fluttershy's sweet voice sent a calming aura to the intimidated ponies and they all nodded.

Twilight regained her composure quickly "Just tell us what we need to do princess, you can count on us to get it done!"

"I knew I could count on you all, so far we've managed to track the pegasus to the Andulusian Mountain Range near the border of Percheron. Whatever you do, do not let them cross the border".

"How do y'all know it's a pegasus?" AppleJack asked.

It was now Luna's turn to speak "The perpetrator was seen flying away from the scene. The unicorn guards tried to entrap him but their was somehow disrupted by a odd noise. Most unusual and troubling".

"Don't worry we won't fail you" Twilight reassured the two sisters "we can depart as soon as supplies are ready".

Celestia smiled graciously "Good luck my little ponies, and stay safe".

End Chapter

**Well here we are, the first chapter is done. I hope people will be happy with this. I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible. I think I got it. :) Please review!**


End file.
